injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorilla Grodd (Injustice Gods Among us Extended Cut)
Gorilla Grodd is a playable character created by Godkombat21 in the game Injustice: Gods amongs us Extended Cut. He is classified as a Power user. Biography Gorilla Grodd was The Flash's enemy from Gorilla City, a city in the jungles of Africa populated by intelligent gorillas. He possessed amazing intelligence and force of mind capabilities, powers granted him when he was exposed to a space-rock that landed in the African jungles. Grodd's mind took over the body of criminal William Dawson, who was in prison. When released, he traveled back to Gorilla City. Upon reaching his destination, Dawson's body devolved back into Grodd's original gorilla form. There, he saw and fell in love withSolovar's bride-to-be, Boka. Determined to have her, he designed a machine that caused his body to emanate neo-magnetic radiation. As a result, everyone who saw him instantly liked him. He arrived at the wedding procession, and Boka immediately became infatuated with him. They were married, and Grodd was declared king of Gorilla City. Not satisfied, he had the gorillas build him a plane, which he flew to Central City, where the humans quickly began adoring him, including the Flash. He began running for governor as the Statewide Party candidate, planning on continuing on to president after that. However, the Flash foiled Grodd's plan when he discovered that the neo-magnetic radiation could be counteracted by solar flare radiation, which he duplicated by vibrating his body at superspeed to match the frequency. Afterwards, Grodd was easily apprehended. [1] Grodd had been trapped inside the human body of an overweight street bum. He was attacked by a gang known as the Vultures. One of them commented on how their member Iggo had the strength of a gorilla, which reminded Grodd of his true form. Suddenly changing back to his original shape and size, he quickly defeated the gang, making them believe that they are burning in molten lava by using his force of mind power. Reading the minds of the crooks, he saw that one of the former members of their gang was a friend of the Flash, and a plan began to form in his mind. Grodd found another space-rock, identical to the one that had given him his powers, and contacted Hector Hammond, a human who had also gained similar powers through another space-rock, hoping to use this meteorite as a super-weapon to rule the world. However, while Hammond and Grodd tried to wrestle this meteorite away from the Green Lantern, who had joined the Flash in Africa, it exploded, accelerating Grodd's evolution even more so. With these heightened powers, Grodd was able to gain control of Gorilla City's entire population. With the help of Rex the Wonder Dog, the two were able to defeat Grodd. The battle left Grodd's mind like a child's, and he and Hammond, who the meteorite had turned into a Cro-Magnon, were left in Gorilla City to be educated into useful citizens. After being nearly killed, Grodd was healed by the Nzame, a holy child to the gorillas of Gorilla City. He was prepared to kill the infant, but was suddenly summoned to Keystone City by Spin in an effort to defeat the Flash. Angered, Grodd proceeded to destroy Spin's lair. Their battle spilled out into the streets of Keystone, where they were met by the Flash.[2] Events in Injustice Gorilla Grodd spent much of his time locked up in Stryker's Island. However Superman made a deal with him and Grodd was released and joined the Regime. Grodd's main duty was to administer psychologic torture to those who simply wouldn't comply. Or if push came to shove, adminsiter horribly painful lobotomies. Though Grodd prefered not to soil his hands in battle, he was forced to resort to combat once Lobo and Black Adam infultrated his sector. Though he and Sinestro fought feircely, they were defeated and seemingly killed when Lobo blew up the sector base. However it was later revealed that he infact survived thanks to Sinestro sheilding them at the last minute. Seeking revenge, Grodd decided to take the Insurgancy head on and shut it down once and for all. He managed to beat Nightwing, Green Arrow and Harley Quinn to the brink of death, but was subdued when Poison Ivy intoxicated him with her poison pheremones. Grodd died from the poisons, and sent back to Superman as a warning. Powers and abilities *Telepathy *Psionic Blast *Mental Detection *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Agility Intro/Outro Intro: Gorrilla Grodd walks into the battle field, and then taunts his opponent saying "This will be simple" Outro: Gorilla Grodd walks over to his fallen foe, saying "Let's see how much it takes for you to crack." He then begins to mentally. Character Trait Grodd mentally sheilds himself, making him temperaroly immune to damage. Super Move Grodd grabs his opponent. then uses his mental powers to tear into their minds and assualt them from within. Quotes "Pathetic inferior human!"-Wager to Batman "I'll tear you apart!"-Wager to Lobo Costumes Default His default costume has him with a cape, white beard, and loin cloth Alternate His alternate has him whereing the golden armor he wore in Stryker's island Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Regime Members Category:Power Users